Freelancers go to Yokai academy
by darkblade393
Summary: The Meta and Agent Texas head to Yokai for school but then the rest of them join in (by the rest all of RVB will be in the fan fiction)
1. vampire and a freelancer

(ok I remember a little of Rosario vampire so I need to use you tube for the English dubbed episodes sense Netflix removed it from the anime list so I need to use all resources I know, and also I am sorry that I was unable to do the auto bot in yokai I was trying to watch the anime again but sense I seen R+V so many times I got sick of it so I am going to try for all of you guys to get back to it sense it is not all about me it's about you the viewers)

it is a normal day in japan but only one thing is off a school bus with a passenger wearing white Spartan armor and the EVA helmet

so you heading to yokai academy the bus driver said

the Spartan just growled as his reply

well that school is one scary ass place the driver said coming out of the tunnel

at the end of the tunnel it was not normal at all the sky had a slight gray setting the sea was red all the trees were dead grave stones and skulls were all noticeable once you entered this strange world

the Spartan lets a growl and heads off toward the school until he heard someone yell "WATCH OUT"

the Spartan reacted fast and did a back flip over a bubble gum pink haired girl on a bike

sorry sir the girl yelled

good to see you here Maine a female voice from behind

Maine turns around and seeing Agent Texas

tex Maine growled

you know this is not freelancer so don't hold past grudges on me ok Texas says walking to the school

Maine runs passed Texas and the girl on bike

whoa what is his hurry the bubble pink haired said

he just wants to be early Texas says

look at that jack ass wearing that weird looking armor instead of this trash of a school uniform a student says

Maine growls while heading towards the head office to see the chairman

why the fuck am I here Maine says pissed off

you were just sent here I guess your employer wanted you to be here the chair man he explained

ok fine I will stay but I am not wearing the uniform Maine said with his growling voice

ok Meta the chairman said with his evil smile

the Meta growls and leaves then goes to his classes

oh hi sorry I almost hit you with my bicycle sir the girl said

Meta nods

what is your name I am Moka Akashiya she introduced herself

I am the Meta he told her with his growl like voice

ok as you all know that this is a school for only monster so if a human is found here we kill them instantly the cat teacher nekenome says

a student name Saizo speaks up

Teacher if there is a female human why not molest them Saizo spoke up lustfully licking his lips

nasty fucker Meta said making Saizo look at him with a menacing look

the bell rings and they leave class for to go to the dorms

hey your that girl Moka Akashiya what you doing with a jack ass like him Saizo said grabbing the chest piece of Meta

Moka screamed with concern for her new friend

put me down Meta said with a loud growl

or what Saizo said menacingly

the Meta pulled out a brute shot and stabbed the back side into Saizo making him let go

YOU BASTARD Saizo yelled punching meta into a column

meta getting pissed put down the brute shot and used heavily brute force and began beating the hell out of Saizo then sends Saizo flying into 4-20 trees

meta growling angrily

are you ok Meta a concerned Moka asked

I am ok meta said

Saizo near the red ocean now

that fucker will pay dearly Saizo said then seeing Tex out of her armor thinking her as a easy target to molest

touch me your dead Tex said menacingly

how did you Saizo said surprised

I am a highly trained freelancer so is meta the guy you were fighting Tex says

oh so you and him are having high training but one thing to ask what are you Saizo asked

me and meta are both human but meta is less human more of a robot sense he is mostly machine like his speed and strength are not normal Tex says

Saizo nods

back to the meta

the meta was heading off to bed but still wearing his armor while sleeping

(next chapter is when Saizo will be his Orc form and battle meta also I will add Moka turn into her inner self)


	2. orc battle

Next morning Meta wakes up but not being greeted by his new friend Moka

where is that girl Maine said

hey meta where is the Moka girl you hang around with now Tex said

I don't know Maine said then he enhances his radar until he find her but with Saizo and also by his heat signature he is in his Orc form

Meta runs back inside his room and grabs a 2 assault rifles a rocket launcher and his brute shot

Guessing Saizo is messing with Moka Tex asked

Meta nodded

just like old times when I am not kicking your ass Tex said

shut up Maine said with his growling voice

Maine and Tex run at their top speeds then they come in range of the now Orc Saizo and the now hurt Moka

Maine looked and it felt familiar to him

Maine then remembered when he was still part of project freelancer

the Meta ran at Saizo brute shot out and shot at him

YOU THINK A GUN CAN STOP ME Saizo yelled smacking him to the side

Maine gets up and puts down the weapon

dude you should have not done that Tex says in a tree

BITCH Maine yelled with his growling voice while throwing a rock

Saizo smashed it with a slight laugh but gets met by a kick in the face making him stumble also breaking his jaw

Saizo holding his jaw and punches Meta into the ground

MOTHER FUCKER Saizo yelled punching Meta into the ground

NO Moka yelled and runs beside Meta

Meta growls and raises his hand and pulls Moka's rosary off

the sky turns red and it becomes a night like setting and bats swarm Moka

When her crest is removed Moka's innocent self vanishes and her inner self awakens a announcer said

so you awoke me Inner Moka said with anger

Meta end up getting up and lets out a growl

stay out of it now your badly heart Moka said raising his hand

MUST PROTECT Meta yelled with his rage he gets up and runs at full speed and beats the shit out of the Orc

Meta finishes off the Orc by kicking him hard into a mountain

holy shit Tex said while in the tree

meta gives back Moka's rosary


	3. succubus and a freelancer

next day

Meta walking towards school and 3 boys behind him

they both turn around and see Moka

oh it's the new student Moka Akashiya one of them said

SHE IS SO HOT IT SHOULD BE ELIGAL one shouted with puffs off gas coming from his noes

Moka noticed Meta and smile making the 3 guys in front of think she is walking up to them so they ran forward

The pink haired girl passed them and hugged Meta

GREAT TO SEE YOU she chirped beside him

good to see you also Meta said with a slight growl

Moka ends up grasping his hand Meta just took that as a friendly sign so he did not let go then the two headed off toward yokai academy

NOW SHE'S HOLDING HIS HAND OH THE JEALOUSY OH THE MISERY WHY COULD'NT IT BE ME all the students yelled

behind a tree there is a blue haired girl wearing a yellow jacket, the school uniform dress shirt, and the skirt

Meta now alone at the lake until he hears a girl say "please help me"

Meta looked over at the tree and walked over to her

help me I suddenly got all dizzy said the girl looking up

Meta nodded and took her hand then helps her up

I will take you to the nurse's officer Maine said

ok Maine The girl said

how do you know my name Maine asked

how could I not we are in the same class you and I the girl said with a slight smile

oh wait so your the girl behind and to the right of me right Maine asked

yes I am Kurumu Kurono and I would like to be your friend she said using love charm

Maine's AIs end up taking control of him and made him punch Kurumu

Kurumu yelped from the punch and now she is laying on the ground looking at Meta

Don't try it succubus I done my studies before coming here Maine said viscously

ok I am sorry Kurumu sat there slightly upset

Maine sighs and helps her up then takes her to the front door until Maine stopped once he saw Moka

Oh hey Moka Maine said

Hi who is that Moka asked

oh um this is Kurumu Kurono the girl beside you Maine said

I suddenly feel better Kurumu got out of Maine's grip and ran off

later in the halls


End file.
